


Of Talking Curtains

by charminggoats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Short, old school drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charminggoats/pseuds/charminggoats
Summary: Luna Drabble I wrote years ago, back when "drabbles" meant "short stories that are exactly 100 words long."





	Of Talking Curtains

"Luna? ...Luna!" Persistent little voice, bothering her while she worked. It's funny though; curtains shouldn't talk.

"My father told me never to talk to strangers, even drapery," she replied.

"Luna! I don't have much time." Upset? No, more disgruntled.

"Harry?" she asked. So the curtain isn't a stranger after all. Funny how that works. "How exciting! It's been ages! How are you? Would you like some tea?" He obviously ventured a long way- he must be thirsty, and they could catch up over tea.

"...I'm dead, remember?" Forced patience this time. "I'm not here for tea."

"Oh, right," she replied.


End file.
